I'm In Love With A Fairy
by DancingOnTheHeadOfAPin
Summary: AU Fairy!Cas Human!Dean. It's Midsummer's Eve and Castiel is of age to take a human bride for the festival. Destiel, Sabriel, etc. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preparations

_This is my first actual story, so please don't bash too much for it. It's not beta'd. I'll try to update as much as possible. I got this idea from reading Irish Fairy & Folk Tales by W.B Yeats._

_**KD**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Come on little brother, we don't have all day, I have cakes to bake!"<p>

Gabriel, far too excited for his own good, and way too hopped up on sugar was dancing around his little brother's room, Castiel, little brother, was putting on his baking clothes to go help his brother. Tonight was Midsummer's Eve, and all the fairies in the Glen were going to be expecting Gabriel's sweets and cakes for the festivites.

"Relax Gabriel, it's only morning, we'll have enough time and enough help to get all your baking done."

"Would'ya hurry up at least, we have to go meet Balthazar."

Castiel threw on a navy t-shirt and pulled on some dark wash jeans, not bothering with shoes, you didn't need them in the Glen, you hardly needed clothes, but Castiel didn't want to get flour all over himself before the big night.

Tonight he was going to find his bride.

"Come on Samantha, you're take forever."

"Shut up Dean, it's not Sam's fault his hair requires so much maintenance."

"What she said, and Jo, don't fight my battles for me."

"Whatever Princess, just hurry up, we'll never get into the club, and we own the damn place."

It was true, the Winchester's and Jo co-owned the Roadhouse, a new up-and-coming dance club that was once a run down old bar owned by Jo's mother, who went off and got remarried and signed over the papers to the three. It took months, and a lot of loans by they were quickly being paid off, the place was packed every Friday and Saturday night. Jo and Dean ran the bar while Sam ran the kitchen. They hired the same DJ every weekend, he was a scrawny, nimble guy who went by the name Garth Qualls, or DJ Qualls. He may be small but the man was a wizard at the turntables, man can't hold is alcohol very well so Jo drowns him in coke with a bit of coconut and rum extract, tastes just like rum and coke.

"You're only going to be in the kitchen, come on, we're going to be late for the supply delivery."

"When's that?"

"In 10 minutes, or never if you don't get your ass movin"

"Alright, alright, let's go."

It may have only been early morning, but it was a Friday, and they were supposed to get their supplies delivered yesterday, but some mess up with the order mean they were on borrowed time, and only had 12 short hours to get all the food ready, along with setting up the entire club for the crowd.

"So, Cassy, what are you going to be looking for tonight?" Balthazar said, sitting at the counter in the bakery kitchens rolling out heaps of dough for the other two Fae sitting in front of him.

"I'm not sure, I'd be equally happy with man or woman, but I don't know, it's only my first Eve of age, I can always wait if I don't find the right one."

"Right one? You can always have more than one, why not enjoy yourself?"

"It doesn't seem right, like I would be cheating on each bride."

"You've been watching the humans too much, only a species so faulty would restrict themselves from a good time."

"They are not faulty, Bathazar, they are beautiful, and perfect."

"Says who? They have war and famine and disease, and they brought it upon themselves."

"We fight too Balthazar, and we get sick…"

"We fight for fun, and we can get the occasional seasonal fevers, but we don't have cancer or," Balthazar shudders, "AIDS."

"We could always take care of that for them, I don't know why the King won't let us, it's hardly an effort."

"You know why Cassy, we need to stay hidden, if the humans every find us again we'll be extinct for certain this time. It's a miracle the King even let's us out every Eve."

"Maybe because he get's bored of the Fae women himself, ehh, ehh?" Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows popping a saffron chew into his mouth.

"Don't slander the King, Gabriel, he has been kind to us, it's only his right."

"Right smite, he's taking all the good men and women for himself and leaving us the sloppy seconds when he's bored."

"Watch your tongue brother, Cassy looks like he's about to throw fondant flowers at you."

"Don't waste my saffron flowers, the King won't be happy with you if he doesn't have his cupcakes."

"No Gabriel, he won't be happy if he doesn't have his booze."

At that moment a purple fondant flower pelted the side of Balthazar's head and a very read faced Castiel stood with two more in his hands.

"Continue. I do dare you."

"Jesus, that was a lot of people."

"Tell me about it, we ran out of strawberry daiquiri mix at the bar about an hour ago."

"Yeah? I ran out of bacon strips in the kitchen."

"You ran out of bacon? Oh come on man, you couldn't save us some?"

"I never said I didn't save any." Same said, pulling out baskets of fresh burgers with bacon strips on them, setting the baskets on the counters and topping them off with fries.

They ate fast and in silence, waving at Garth when he walked out with his case of CD's, handing him his paycheck for the night. Afterwards they got buckets of soapy water and started mopping up the floors and tables.

All the food was set out on long rows of tables, spread with mountains of fruits, veggies, cakes, pies, candies, and pastries and spreads, punch bowls filled with milk and lake water.

The 3 Fae stepped back to admire their baking skills and the gathering skills of the other Fae who contributed to the feast.

Fairies were climbing and flying up to the trees hanging pink and purple tea lights and lanterns. Others were setting up chairs and laying out bowls of flowers. A few were standing on the large gazebo setting up the dance floor and other decorations.

It was 3 am, almost time for the adult Fae to go out and find their brides and grooms. They had one hour, and they were to come back with or without a companion for the festivities to commence for 3 hours, until the sun rose, where the Fae and their partners would watch the sun rise on the Summer Solstice then they were to take their partners back to their homes and bed.

Castiel, though thousands of years old finally reached adulthood, having spent many a years helping with the set up of the celebration, tonight was bittersweet to him, it was the night he was to find a mate, a bride. He was afraid, he wouldn't lie, he may watch humans much of the time, but he was still unfamiliar with the courting of one.

"Alright little brother, you ready?" Gabriel clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, still looking at the feast tables.

"As I'll ever be Gabriel."

"Okay, we do this together, we don't come back until we all have someone, ready? Let's go."

They expanded their wings, Gabriel with golden wings that tipped to white with sparkles, Balthazar sported blue wings that dazzled with silver edges, and last Castiel spread his newly acquired wings, black with charcoal down feathers.

And they flew off.

"I'm never going to get this flour out of my hair."

"Maybe you should chop it off then Goldilocks."

"Can you imagine your brother with short hair?"

"You're right, keep it, I've got some mechanics soap that could help."

"Is it that orange scrub that includes the brush? No thanks, I'll take my chances with Herbal Essence."

"Bitch soap."

They walked out of the club, clicking off lights and pulling grates down over the alcohol wall, and locking the doors.

"So, who's place are we going back to?" Said Jo, holding the crate of spare alcohol that didn't get used.

"We're all too hammered to drive Baby, so we'll go back to our place, it's only a few blocks and a shortcut anyways."

"Fine, you're carrying the booze though." Jo said, handing off the heavy crate to Dean.

They started walking down the side of main street, turning into the short cut between buildings when they heard a flap of wings and three very tall, very (Dean begrudgingly admitted) attractive men started walking towards them. Dean handed the crate back to Jo, then reached behind him and pulled out his switchblade keeping it hidden in his hand and his finger on it's pop trigger.

They'd been circling for 40 minutes, they didn't have much time left and they had to get back to the Glen, they decided on trying to find a trio of people who were friends, at least then being taken by a bunch of Fae-men wouldn't seem so scary if people they knew were there.

"Cassy, hurry up and pick, you can always give them the boot later if you don't want to deal with the long haul tonight. Just find someone already." Gabriel said, his wings shaking in frustration, they usually just zapped places, but they decided to fly it, they could see more people from an aerial view if they cloaked themselves.

"I don't want to turn someone away after tonight, there's a reason there's a festival Gabriel, it's for the 'long haul' as you put it, this is not to be a one night stand."

"Fine, but you have 5 minutes to find someone or we'll find someone for you." Balthazar said, finally queuing in that evening after a heated argument with Gabriel over why Balthazar claimed he was straight. Gabriel sticking to his notion that every was at least a little bi-curious.

"There." Castiel pointed. "In that alley."

"Well they don't look at all sketchy."

"Cassy, I told you, I'm not going home with a man…"

"You can have the girl Balthy, I think I know who has caught Cassy's eye."

They descended into the alley and started walking towards the trio, Castiel's eyes fixed on the man in the middle holding the crate. Balthazar was eyeing the woman, and Gabriel was licking his lips, fixated on the tallest of the group

They stopped in front of the trio, not hiding their wings, they would know soon enough what they were. Castiel stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Castiel, this is Balthazar, and Gabriel, we are here to take you to a festival."

Castiel reached out to grab the middle man's arm, but he moved away.

"Uh, sorry dude, it's almost 4am, it's too early… or late.. For any parties, maybe some other time." Dean said, ignoring the crack in his voice from fear.

"You don't understand, it's not an invitation."

Castiel was faster than the man this time, grabbing his hand, while Balthazar and Gabriel took hold of the other two. Castiel leaned in pushing his chest against the other man's arm.

"You're going to be my bride."

* * *

><p><em>So, there you have it, R&amp;R if you wish, might give me a good incentive to write more.<em>


	2. Sun Rising

_Chapter 2 is up. I won't always be this fast, I just had a spike of inspiration tonight. R&R_

_**KD**_

* * *

><p>Dean would never admit it, but he found himself attracted to the man in front of him, despite the fake wings the guy sported. Something about his permanent sex hair and shockingly blue eyes and cupid-bow lips made Dean's palms sweat a little. Then the guy spoke, and the sweaty palms were the least of his worries. The man's lips formed around each word like they were clouds, soft and round. Did he say is name was Castiel? Who names their kid that? And was that Balthazar? And Gabriel? Where are these people from, a Trekkie convention? But man, those lips. The word festival broke Dean out of his haze, long enough to reply. Why did he turn it down? Then he felt a firm grip on his wrist and something warm and solid pressed into his side, and the faint words of 'bride' echoed in his head before everything went very very dark.<p>

Dean stumbled onto soft ground, vaguely aware of holding onto someone's hips while he vomited into the grass, he wasn't alone as two other sounds of vomiting chorused with his.

"The hell just happened?" Dean said hoarsely wiping at his mouth and chin and standing up.

"You just teleported for the first time, you took it better than most humans, who usually black out for several hours."

"Well there goes a perfectly good burg-wait… did you just say teleport?"

"Yes, you and your two friends as well."

Dean looked for Sam and Jo, Sam looked a little peaky but otherwise unharmed, Jo on the other hand, couldn't stand straight for more than a few seconds without doubling back over to offer up another sacrifice to the ground.

"Dude, what kind of drugs are you on? No one can teleport, where are we? Did you drug us?"

The questions continued and repeated until he felt a warm hand cover his mouth firmly.

"Hush, all your questions can easily be answered, Balthazar, health that poor girl before she slips in her own vomit.

Balthazar pressed a hand to Jo's stomach and she stopped vomiting, after righting themselves Castiel started walking towards a clutch of willow trees

"We are not on any inhibiting substances, yes, we can teleport, we are not human. No, we did not drug you in the 10 seconds that we were in that alleyway. We are Fae, this is our home, welcome to the Glen." Castiel said this as he waved his hand in front of Deans eyes, giving him the site to see the Fae world, Balthazar and Gabriel followed suit with their companions. "And you are here to celebrate the coming of the Summer Solstice and communion with us, as our companions."

Gasps were heard from the three humans as they laid eyes on their purple and pink lit surroundings, the lights, the tables piled high with food, and the other Fae who were dancing, singing, and talking with each other.

"We will celebrate the Midsummer's Even until sunrise, where we will watch it together, then take you to our homes." Balthazar offered, still grasping Jo's arm incase she was taken over by another bought of nausea.

"Wait, to your homes? Why wouldn't you just drop us back off where you picked us up?" Sam asked, being the first to take his eyes off the sights.

"Because it isn't part of our festivities. Tonight is a night for the Fae of age to find their brides and grooms, their mate."

Dean finally tore his eyes from the forest and started backing away, grabbing Sam and Jo.

"What do you mean mates? You can't just snatch people off the ground and expect them to go willingly into holy matrimony." Dean said, still backing away from the men. This time Gabriel spoke up.

"Look, you don't have to stay with us, you can party, eat some food, have a good time, see the sunrise, if you stay, you stay, if you want to go home, we'll drop you back home, no strings attached." Castiel gave Gabriel a flustered look, obviously not wanting to give up the man so easily.

The humans relaxed a little, then turned on each other, quietly whispering. The Fae stared at them in confusion but before they could ask what they were doing the trio turned around.

"We'll stay, until sunrise, then we go back to our homes. You want to court us, you'll have to do it the human way." Sam said, seemingly proud with the idea.

The Fae looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and turned to walk back towards the party. The human Trio quickly catching up, Jo clingy to Balthazar's arm.

"You don't even know our names."

"Well, what are they?"

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and that's our friend…"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, hi.." Jo said mainly to Balthazar who was giving her his undivided attention.

"You don't seem surprised about what we are?" Gabriel said looking up at Sam.

"We worked a pretty long night at our club, and drank a few, so we're probably imagining it and this is just some frat party."

"You will be surprised in the morning."

They walked up to the tables pouring glasses of water and eating tidbits of food here and there, Sam and Gabriel wandered off to the gazebo, and Jo and Balthazar went over to the bench swing on one of the trees. Which left Dean and Castiel at the tables.

"So, a fairy huh?"

"Yes."

"So those wings are real?"

"Very real."

"Can I, can I maybe touch one of them?"

"I would prefer not so soon, touching a fairy's wings is much like getting to second base for a human

"Oh… they're uh.. They're nice to look at."

"Yes, many Fea wings are nice to look at. Mine are new, this is my first Eve as an adult."

"No offense, but you look like you've been an adult for a while."

"Yes, Fae age very slowly, we live for a long time, some say we may even be immortal from old age, it takes thousands of years for a fairy to earn his or her wings."

"So do all fairies go out on these festivals and snag a human?"

"No, some fairies take other fairies as mates, it's not uncommon, it's about the same rate as a fairy taking a human."

"Why didn't you take a fairy?"

"I've seen all the Glen has to offer and I'm not impressed, I've considered going to other clans, but I find myself intrigued by humans."

"Intrigued? Like a fetish?"

"No, I'm curious, but I haven't found many humans I've wanted to interact with."

"Why me then? I'm no one special."

"You're soul. It's very bright."

"You can see my soul?"

"I can see every bit of you, Dean. You're a beautiful man."

"Uhh, thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Dean said, leaning against the table and looking up at the tea-light filled trees.

Cas smiled to himself a little, noting the flicker in Dean's soul. He took a sip of his water and looked around for his brothers. Gabriel and Sam were awkwardly dancing, more like swaying, with each other on the Gazebo, and Jo and Balthazar were no where to be found.

"So, Cas, tell me about yourself."

"Cas?"

"It's a nickname."

"Oh. Okay.."

"If you don't like it I'll just call you Castiel."

"No, no, I like it… you gave it to me."

Dean shuffled a little swirling the glass of water.

"I grew up here, we all did."

"Parents?"

"From a different clan, my bothers and I set out from there to come here, the other clan was very oppressive, and controlling."

"Is it just Gabe and Balthazar?"

"And Michael, he is our King's right hand, he came here before us."

"You have a king?"

"Yes, King Carver. He's a good fairy, good to his people."

"Is there a queen?"

"Not anymore, the Queen died in childbirth, along with the child, that was before my time, the King made Michael his right hand, he promised never to love another woman as much as he loved his wife."

"Self-proclaimed celibate, must me tough."

"Oh, he's not celibate. Farthest thing from it. But just because he takes Fae to bed doesn't mean he goes back on his promise."

"So Michael will be king, if the current one dies?"

"Yes, if he dies, but like I said some say we are immortal. There hasn't been a fatal hand to strike upon King Carver in thousands of years, too many people like him"

"So are either of your parents human?"

"Michael and Gabriel's mother was a fairy, but mine and Balthazar's was a human."

"Different mothers?"

"It's not uncommon."

"Wouldn't that make you half a fairy?"

"No, as long as the mother stays with the clan, and is always with the Fae she will be strong and immortal much like the Fae, which makes the child full fairy. Some of the elders say if the human lives long enough they become Fae, but there is no proof."

"That's kind of confusing."

"It makes sense when you're one of us."

"So what are the perks to being a fairies mate?"

"Immortality, strength, knowledge, and depending on the clan, good people. In our case, a good King, a beautiful place to live filled with all the resources to live."

"Do you ever go back to humanity?"

"Some do, I myself visit from time to time just to make sure nothing has changed too much."

At this point the two had moved closer to the gazebo, lured in by the sway of the music, the sent of the trees, and the semi lit atmosphere.

"It is nice here." Dean said, not sure what to do with himself besides put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm partial to it."

"How often do you guys do these festivals?"

"This type of festival? Once a year. But we do have other celebrations sometimes, if a baby is born, it's very among our clan. May Eve, and November Eve. On May Eve we fight, friendly scuffles, it's sort of a tournament. On November Eve it's not so much a celebration, but a goodbye, for it means the first night of winter, that's when we dance with the ghosts."

"Dance with the ghosts?"

"Yes, any and all spirits in the area come and visit and dancing with us."

"Seems kind of sad."

"It is, but that's what November Eve is all about."

At this point they were leaning in close to each other, it was getting darker, the lights were dimming, but they didn't want to break eye contact.

"So, what happens after sunrise if I stay?"

"You come home with me, and to my bed…"

"Like sex?" Dean interrupted

"If you want, but we could also just lay and talk, or sleep. I know you will be tired, you said yourself you had a long night."

"And what of my brother and Jo?"

"Well Jo already plans to stay…"

"How do you know that?" Dean interrupted again.

"Fae siblings have a psychic type of connection."

"You guys can talk to each other?"

"Not words, but we can share images, emotions, and sensations. Balthazar already showed me the image of Jo saying she wanted to stay."

"What about my brother."

"Gabriel is being secretive, he's blocked me off from his mind completely."

"Can you all do that?"

"No, he's a much stronger fairy than I am, I can repress my link, but I can't completely hide it."

The Glen started to brighten a little, signifying the rising of the sun.

"We should go topside for this."

"Topside?" Dean said uncertain

That's when Cas stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, spread his wings, and slowly flapped his wings towards the tops of the trees, Dean clinging to him in a way that would make a spider monkey proud. When Cas found a good branch facing East he set the other man down, and sat next to him, other Fae and their partners soon joining them.

"Hey, look Cas, I'm not a huge fan of heights, especially you know, this high up."

"Don't worry, Dean. I've got you. I won't let you go." Castiel said, wrapping his arm tighter around the other mans waist. They sat in silence as the sun slowly rose higher, Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

When the sun wasn't hidden by any mountains or trees anymore all the Fae stretched out their wings to be warmed by the summer sun. All the trees in the Glen were dotted by all sorts of colors, as the wings took in every drop of sunlight.

Cas lifted his head, but never took his eyes off Dean's, he lifted his hand the other man's chin, pulled it down, and brought their lips together, slowly, searching for any kind of doubt in the human's eyes. When Cas felt the small smile from the other man's lips his wings grew puffier and brighter, as if welling with joy. It was a small kiss, chaste almost, not too needy, with the slight trace of tongue, and then it was over, Dean moved back slowly, and Cas looked back to the sun, a comfortable silence between the two.

When they were back on the ground Gabriel and Sam came towards them holding hands, Jo and Balthazar soon followed, seemingly attached at the hip. The two humans looked at Dean as if waiting for something, who in turn, turned to Cas.

"Alright, take me to your home."


	3. Too Soon

_Chapter 3 is up. I have some packing to do, so I probably won't update for a day or two. but I'll do my best. Everyone take care, have a happy Easter._

**_KD_**

_ *Lemon warning in this chapter*_

* * *

><p>The Fae grabbed their partners arms and teleported. Upon hitting a solid surface and successfully avoiding upchucking Dean turned on his fairy<p>

"You know, you guys don't walk enough, you're going to get flabby… or you know, get us humans lost."

"My apologies, we'll show you the way from the center to here later."

Dean took a step back and looked around. It looked like they were standing on the walkway of a giant tree house, upon closer inspection, all the trees surrounding them had tree houses built into them, there were bridges and stairs leading to each house, and each house was several stories

"This is our house, Gabriel and I live here, while Balthazar lives in that one over there" Castiel said, pointing to the closest house.

"The sight we've given you is permanent, you will always be able to see our homes, and you'll always be welcomed here."

"Where is here exactly? Are we still in the same state?" Dean asked still looking at the structure in front of him.

"Yes, we're about an hour's walk from the outskirts of your town, and our homes are 20 minutes from the fly zone."

"Fly zone? Where we crash landed?" Jo asked, Balthazar chuckled

"Yes, darling. Don't ever go there unless you're with us, you could get hurt."

"Alright, so Cas, wanna show us around?"

"I would enjoy that."

The tour took about 15 minutes, the house was made up of 3 bedrooms, 2 master and one guest, an open kitchen and dining area and a study. There 3 floors, the top floor being Castiel's bedroom, the 2nd being Gabriel's and the guest, and the bottom floor being the kitchen and study.

"No bathrooms?" Sam asked

"You'll find you won't need them here in the Glen, the human digestive system stops working."

"What about the food we ate out there?"

"That turns into pure energy, no waste."

"What about when we leave the Glen?"

"I imagine you'll be very hungry, and may need a bathroom. But neither of us have had humans here in a long time."

"Alright, we'll leave you rabbits to it, then. Jo and I have some things to do." Balthazar said, holding Jo's hand and leading her towards the back door towards the bridge.

"You mean surfaces to scar, brother?"

"Just don't come over unannounced, then it'll just be the surfaces."

Taking their leave Dean sat at the table in the kitchen, taking in the details of the house, the entire thing was made of wood, and it looked like limbs of the trees were weaving in and out of it, in fact, a rather large limb was next to the banister to the stairs. There was no TV, but tons of books and a few boxes that looked like board games. The kitchen had a fridge, a counter island, and a sink. The entire bottom floor had windows all along the walls.

"So where do you get the running water from?" Sam asked noting the sink as well.

"We don't, we gather water from the stream and bring it back here in tubs, some gets refrigerated, most goes towards the sink to wash dishes and prepare food."

"And electricity for the fridge?"

"Magic."

"No, seriously, I didn't see any power lines."

"Magic, all Fae have a range of power, some more powerful than others. But we have reserves in place to keep the refrigerator running while we're out."

"Is that the only electronic you have?"

"We could have more, a television, radio, a computer, but it takes up too much energy, and we're usually too busy to doing other things than to enjoy human commodities."

"What about internet?"

"Sammy, come on, leave it be for later, I'm tired." Dean said, rubbing knuckles into his eyes to waken himself up a bit more.

"My apologies Dean, would you like to go up to bed?"

"Sure, I guess, but we need to be back at the club by 4."

"You don't want to go home?"

"Well it's Saturday, and that means the club has to open. It's a little short notice to not open tonight."

Castiel seemed to be contemplating something while walking his guests upstairs. When Dean and Cas finally got to the top of the house Cas sat on his bed, pulling off his shirt. Dean stood awkwardly by the door ready to fight or run, but then just stared as the man in front of him stripped down.

"So, uhh.. I'll take the floor, if I don't wake up by 4, kick me…"

"Nonsense, you can sleep in the bed."

"I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor though."

"I never said I'd sleep on the floor, we'll share."

"Don't you think that may be moving a little too fast?"

"We've already kissed, and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Dean nodded, still hesitant to lay next to a naked man he refused to look at before the neck

"Come on, I won't bite.."

Dean nodded again and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, if he was going to do this he wasn't going to get his clothes wrinkled. His jeans followed, folded along with his shirt next to his shoes, clad only in his black briefs he slid under the covers, closest to the edge. Castiel followed immediately, scooting clothes, obviously unhindered by the need for personal space. He reached out a hand and traced his fingers along Dean's cheekbone and jaw line.

"I won't do anything you don't me to do, you can come off the edge.. You'll fall in your sleep."

Dean scooted a little closer, but not by much. The tug at the corner of the fairy's lips made Dean relax a little, it wasn't cynical, there was nothing dangerous behind it. Dean cleared his throat.

"So, uh, how many humans do you bring back here?"

"For myself? None. I've never brought anyone home before."

"But I thought you said you've had humans here before."

"Yes, for Gabriel, he is a connoisseur of carnal pleasures."

"Oh, so are you a-'

"A virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Really? Nothing? No pollinating the garden?"

"I've never had reason to before now."

"Right, right, the festival thing.."

'So you fairies aren't allowed to fool around before you come of age?"

"We can, but as I said, I've never felt the need to before."

"Oh man, that is, that is good, you're almost as bad as Edward Cullen."

"Who?"

"No one, nothing… so why pick me? Shouldn't your first time be with a woman or something?"

"Fairies don't have sexual preferences, we be who we want to be with and no one judges."

"But still, why me?"

"I told you, your soul is bright, gentle. I'd imagine you'd be the same way."

"Well if you want this to be a long term thing we're not doing this now."

"Why not? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not for you, it's just too soon. With humans, if you want something to work, you take it slow."

"But I've seen humans go to bed with complete strangers."

"Yeah, that usually involves alcohol or some kind of emotional distress."

"We left that crate of bottles in the field, I can always go back and get it." Cas said this as he moved to get up. Dean grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't worry about it, not ton-today. Look, you kidnapped me and my friends, and we stayed at your festival, you got two things you wanted today. How about you give me one thing, we wait."

"Why? I've offered to do anything."

"Because, if you can wait a few days and still want it, without eyeing someone else, then we'll do it."

"But I know I want you now."

"Yeah, not until you start thinking with that upstairs brain."

"Fine. But if we wait, we do it how I want it,"

"Works for me, now let me go to sleep, I have work later."

Castiel didn't reply, just rolled onto his back and stared up at the canopy of his bed, know he couldn't sleep now he decided to start thinking about what they would do once things would start to be initiated. Dean rolled onto his stomach and tucked his hand underneath his hip, clearing his mind, he was snoring in less than a few minutes. Sometime later Castiel fell asleep.

…

Both men woke up several hours later, tangled in each other limbs, and both sporting large, very hard, throbbing members pressed into each other. Head tucked under the fairy's chin, left leg thrown over the other man's leg and tucked under his right thigh. Dean pretended to still be asleep, willing his morning wood to dissipate.

"Good afternoon." a gruff grumble sounded under Dean's ear.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"You tensed up. You're very relaxed when you sleep."

"How long you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3."

"No hope in me going back to sleep then."

"Not unless you wish to be late."

Dean rolled over and stretched, and sat up to put his pants on, cursing the fact that there wasn't a bathroom to take care of this problem. He felt the bed dip, and two legs come out on either side of him, then a head on his shoulder, and two arms around his waist. Feeling the other mans 'problem' on his back, Dean tried to scoot a closer to the edge of the bed, but those arms were scarily strong, then gentle as a hand loomed lower, tracing the hem of his briefs.

Dean gulped, wishing his erection to go away, but only getting a harder throb in reply. Nimble hands pushed inside the underwear, one hand cupping his balls, the other stroking the bottom of the shaft to the tip. It took all his might not to make any sound until he felt lips on the back of his neck, sucking and nibbling, and he let out a breathy groan leaning backwards into the man's chest.

He was close, he knew that, and he wasn't going to leave the other man hanging there, he isn't know to just be a receiver. Dean stood up, wiped his mouth, then turned on the other man, pushing him back into the bed. There lips crashed together, tongues met and fought, there hands searched and mapped out every bit of touchable flesh. Castiel's hands found their way to Dean's ass, while Dean's arms hooked under the fairy's and held him by his shoulders, grinding his hips into the other man's. It didn't take long, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, bringing the man's thrusts in harder. Both men came within moments of each other, spewing ribbons of white across their chests.

"Dean…" Cas said breathless. "That was amazing"

"Mhmm," Dean murmured nuzzling his face into the other man's neck.

With a wave of Castiel's hand, the mess was cleaned up. They pulled apart and started putting on clothes, and setting about to go find the other bar owners. After 15 minutes of listening to Sam make an excuse as to why he was naked, and another 10 convincing Jo into putting clothes on, they group of 6 made their way to the fly zone.

"What's the name of your club?" Cas asked, thinking it would be less conspicuous if they landed inside the empty bar instead of the ally.

"The Roadhouse, it's on Main."

The landing this time was less rocky and messy, only knocking over one bar stool. The Fae righted their partners.

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Do you think maybe Gabriel could stay-"

"Awh, man I don't want you having kinky sex in the kitchen."

"No, not for that, well… anyways I might need his help, you know I always get behind on Saturday nights with the orders, he's a cook to, he can keep up."

"Fine, but he has to wear a hair net too."

"Oh! Oh! Dean, can Balthazar stay too? He knows how to mix drinks.."

"Fine, everyone can stay, but don't pull any fairy business while people are here, no wings, no jokes, no taking your clothes off unless you're in the closet or the bathroom, but not in the kitchen Sammy."

"Ma'am yes, ma'am"

"Can it, Gabriel."

Dean hopped over the bar, unlocking the grates, restocking from the two-day stash. He felt a presence behind him, putting up the last bottle of vodka he turned to face Castiel, he was leaning against the bar, hips jutted out. Stepping closer Dean hooked his fingers into the other mans belt loops, and pulled him up, sealing their lips.

"Hope you're ready tonight's going to be a long night."


	4. Truth Time

_Alrighty, fourth chapter up. I'll try to write a fifth one while I'm at the airport, I'll probably post it tomorrow night (or later tonight considering it's 3am.) This next month I may not post much, I'm going home to see my parents and my friends so my schedule may be busy, but I have a ton of ideas I'm going to be putting on paper soon (computer document?)_

_Enjoy, **KD**_

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to be able to hear properly again." Gabriel huffed, laying across the bar.<p>

"Wanna fuck in the kitchen?" whispered Sam.

"You bet your sweet moosey ass I do." Gabriel jumped off the bar, ready to pounce any minute.

"I thought you said you couldn't hear properly?"

It had been a successful night, minus Garth getting wasted and puking on his turntable and having to use mixed tapes the rest of the evening. The tips were plenty, and the bartender flirting was untamed and unashamed. Gabriel had proven to be a worthy cook, Balthazar made notable purple nurples and slippery nipples, and Castiel was a God on the dance floor. Dean may or may not have been a tad jealous that women and man flocked to his swaying hips, each wanting a gyrating dance with the man. And he may or may not have slid over the bar and stole him from his group of harlots and danced with him the rest of the night away.

Jo picked up the bucket under the bar and filled it with scalding soap water and 6 rags, hand one to each person.

"I just slaved over a hot stove and you want me to clean as well?"

"Hey, you want us to get out of here faster you'll do your part."

"Yes mom."

Dean and Castiel took the back tables, closer to the open door, feeling the cool air coming in and letting the sweaty air out.

"So what's after this?" Castiel asked dumping glasses into the cocktail bucket, and placing them in the bus-bin.

"Probably go back to my apartment-"

"Why? You don't want to come back to the Glen?"

"Relax, we'll come back, we just need to grab some clothes, we can't wear the same thing every day, humans sweat, we get stinky." Dean answered, wiping down the table after all the glasses moved.

"We could make you new clothes, we have a fantastic seamster ."

"Yeah but, we like our clothes, they can't really be replaced."

"Oh, you they have sentimental value?" Cas said, testing the word as if he's never used it before.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"I think that's how I am with my books."

"You and fiction? I don't see it."

"It's not just fiction, it's history, and art, and politics. We Fae were once to history keepers of the world, we were once considered the Good Folk, we were so known among humans, we were healers, and leaders, and peacekeepers."

"Woah, come down before you have stroke. I get it"

"You'll never know until you see your people go through a mass genocide because others see you as a powerful threat."

"I think I would know what that's like."

"How?"

"That's… a story for another time."

They finished the last table and before Castiel could push further Dean took their bins in to the kitchen, dumping the cocktail bucket into the drains and putting the glasses through the industrial washer.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Dean said, tossing the now clean rag onto the horizontal pole above the bar to dry.

"Yeah, just give us a minute."

They decided to go to Dean and Sam's apartment first, claiming it was closer, and Jo's was on the way back to the Glen even though with zap-friendly fairies it didn't really matter. They also decided to walk, it was a clear night, why not enjoy it?

Dean called the shower first, claming he had to get the slut-spunk off him. Showing Cas to his room and leaving him there he hopped in the shower, but 5 minutes later he felt a shorter and leaner body press into his back, and hands reach around to stroke his chest, he tensed, waiting for the reaction he'd gotten many times when someone really felt him.

"Dean, where did these scars come from?"

Dean offered a noncommittal grunt in reply to that subject, not really wanting to delve into the subject right now, he was having a good night.

"Will you tell me eventually?"

Dean grunted again, but with a slight inflection in the middle, a yes.

"You're a beautiful man, Dean. Regardless of how you got these scars."

"It's not how I got these scars that I'm worried about, it's what I did after them."

Before Castiel could get another word in he was being pressed into the cold ceramic tile of the shower wall and another mouth was assaulting his own. In a flash it was over, and the taller man had turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Castiel came back into Dean's room finding the other man fully clothed and going through his closet tossing random items into a duffel bag sitting on his bed. He walked over to the man, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he didn't understand the man's eerie silence on the subject, but he respected it. When Dean was ready, he would talk. Castiel turned back to the closet, taking note of the minuscule amount of items, a few pair of jeans, a pair of khakis, dress pants, two button down shirts, a few graphic t-shirts, three flannels, a belt, a black knee length military duster, a pair of biker boots, sneakers, and Capps dress shoes. But behind all that hung a black suit cover. Without even thinking of the other man's privacy Castiel reached out and unzipped it, taking in the navy wool, gold buttons, red trim, and medals.

"You were in the military?"

Dean looked up, a flash of rage crossed his eyes, but was taken over by defeat, he knew this was coming.

"It was a long time ago."

"What do these medals mean?"

There were two, the first one, was red, white, and blue stripped clothe, the actual medal was an eagle with half folded wings surrounded by barbed wire. The other was purple, heart shaped, with a George Washington bust in the center.

"This one is a POW Award," Dean said pointing to the eagle, "And this one is the Purple Heart."

"What do they mean?"

"POW stands for… Prisoner of War."

Castiel stood, showing the perfect poker face, with a glint of curiosity in his eyes, urging the other man to go on.

"And the Purple Heart is given to soldiers who are wounded or killed in battle against enemy fire."

"How long were you in the service?"

"5 years, but it felt like forever, my father raised Sam and I as little soldiers, he was in the Marines as well, it was a given that we were supposed to go in as well."

"You both went in?"

"Yeah, I waited for Sam to turn 18, we went together, to the same basic training, same division, same tour. Sammy was a medic, one of the best. I was a foot soldier, Captain of my Company of 108 men."

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed." No falter, no hesitation. Eyes hardened, and knuckles white, Dean reached into the suit cover, and pulled out a leather bound book, and handed it to Castiel.

"I took this with me, I'm not a diary kind of guy, but I knew if I returned I wasn't going to be the same, so I documented what I could. When Sammy was sent home he was sent home with my stuff, when I came back I wrote down what I could remember. This has everything in it."

"You don't have to give this to me, it's obviously personal."

"No one else has ever read this, not even Sam. You want to know what happened, and I want you to know. But I can't go through talking about it."

Cas held the book tight to his chest, as if it were his child, and sat on the bed, waiting for the other man to finish packing. A few minutes later Sam came in with wet hair and his duffel bag. Before Sam or Gabriel could see the book he held he stuffed it in Dean's bag, not wanting to lose it or be asked about it. They walked to Jo's house, which was 15 minutes away, waited while she packed up and showered, then zapped to the fly zone near the Glen.

The Fae decided to show the humans how to get to the houses from the fly zone just in case. Upon entering Castiel and Gabriel's house Balthazar and Jo left, and Castiel went up to his study, Dean's bag in hand, reading to tear into the journal. Gabriel went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and 3 tumblers and gestured for the humans to sit.

"So… how long have you guys owned the club?"

"About a year now. Jo's mom got married to one our family friends, and moved to South Dakota to live with him, she signed over the ownership to us, saying we needed a constructive hobby." Sam said, sipping the drink. Dean followed, and was surprised that it wasn't bitter, kind of smoky but sweet.

"What is this?"

"Saffron Whiskey."

"You said those cakes had saffron frosting, and that the candies in those dishes were saffron chews, what's with the saffron obsession?"

"You saw those purple flowers with the rust colored stems right?"

"Yeah, they're all over the damn place."

"Well they grow wherever Fae live, the part of the flower we use in our food and drinks is the stem, it's a spice, but I've been able to concentrate it into a liquid."

"But why the obsession?"

"Fae love sweet things, and earth-things, so we found a sweet thing that was from the earth, so we had to cultivate it into our food."

"Nice."

They enjoyed the drink for a few more minutes before there was a knock at the door. Gabriel got up to answer it and was greeted by his brother Michael.

"Hello brother, come on in."

"Thank you, I see you have guests, I won't be long."

"It's fine, make yourself at home. Sam, Dean, this is Michael, he's the King's right hand."

"Sup'"

"Hello."

Michael nodded and turned to his little brother.

"The King was rather disappointed you didn't show at the ceremonies tonight, as well as Castiel and Balthazar. He saw you three with your partners at the festival and was expecting to have three grand weddings."

"We've decided to take it slow with our humans, you know, test the waters, see if it's worth the long haul."

"I see, well I shall let the King know. Ben is also wondering when he'll get to see his favorite uncle again."

"Tell the tyke I'll see him tomorrow, King Carver wants me to drop off some pastries and saffron whiskey."

"Wonderful, I'll tell him in the morning-" Michael was interrupted by a brunette woman walking through the open door.

"Michael, I told Balthazar to go see Ben tomorrow, do you think you could get him out of training for an hour?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

"Lisa?" Dean interrupted, staring at the familiar brunette, who stood bare foot, in a light green knee length skirt, and tan Henley.

"Dean…"

…

_From the Journal of Dean M. Winchester_ _September 2005_

_-This is stupid, I'm not a diary kind of guy… but Dad had his journal when he went to war, so I guess I'll take one as well. Sammy and I have enlisted in the marines, it's our first week in Afghanistan. It's hot, and dry. And there's not enough shade for everyone. Sam's already had 3 patients, we're in a high risk zone, but I'm not scared. One of Sam's patients died yesterday, took too much shrapnel to his heart and lungs, it was inevitable, but I can tell it bothers Sam, he's sleeping in the hospital tent instead of the company tent, he doesn't want to leave the other men. I won't admit to him, but it's hard sleeping so far from him. We go to sleep to the sound of bombs and gun fire, and I can't help but fear that the hospital tent will get hit, it's usually the first one to go when a camp is under attack, and we're so close to the town. The other men are turning down their lamps, I can't write anymore._

_October 2005_

_-Sam's a good doc, only 2 men have died on him since we got here, he's had to patch me up a few times. And most of our men have been at his hands. I got a letter from the Lisa's parents, apparently she's gone missing, well, she's been missing since July, but they didn't want me to know. They think she left in a fit of grief after I came here. I wondered why I hadn't gotten any letters from her, I can't say I miss her, I don't know if what we had was anything real, but I hope she's safe. Sam and I have gotten care packages from Bobby, and a few letters from Jo, the packages usually consist of old photos that Bobby finds of our dad, and some hygiene stuff, he once sent us a batch of cookies, but by the time we got them they were crumbs. The last one we got contained a letter saying he had found a woman he liked and her name was Ellen, and she had a daughter Jo that he thought we would like, Sam and I had a fun time telling him on the phone later this week that we both knew Jo and Ellen, and that she was a good woman for him, she'd keep him on his toes._

_December 2005_

_-Our camp was hit last night, we lost three men, and a dozen are in the hospital tent tonight. They caught us off guard, we were celebrating Christmas Eve… They won't catch us off guard again. Sammy was hurt, not bad, but he needed stitches. I got another letter from Lisa's parents, she's still missing, but they went to her house a few weeks ago and found clothes missing, which means she probably wasn't taken against her will, and had actually left on her own. I hope she's happy, wherever she is._

_January 2006_

_-It's my birthday, though only a few people here know it. Sam snuck me a bottle of the good stuff, My boy Jack D. He also gave me a necklace, kinda girly, but I like it. I'll never take it off. Some of the other guys pitched in and got me a dirty mag, Busty Asian Beauties, my favorite, and some more paper to write home. It's been eerily quiet here since the hit, I have a bad feeling that something big is about to happen._

_May 2006_

_-I know I haven't written in a while, but it's still been quiet, we've gone on a few raids, but attacks are low, and the hospital is quiet, so Sam and I have had time to perfect a new card game. It's his birthday today, but I don't know what to get him, the kid doesn't really care much for worldly possessions, but I'm sure I can find something in the town. We're supposed to be doing a raid on a few houses. I won't steal anything, the market stays open all night._

The next entry is marked two years and 4 months later. Castiel closed the journal decided to read whatever happened then, later. He went down stairs and found his human staring wide eyed at his oldest brother's wife. _That couldn't... could it?_

* * *

><p><em>Like? R&amp;R. Got any ideas? Send them to me, I'll consider them. Sorry if there are any typos or something doesn't make sense, I've been up for the past 24 hours, and I'm about to be awake for another 48, next chapter might make even less sense. And please, feel free to let me know if I mess up somewhere, or something doesn't clickconnect. I expanded Dean's time as POW because technically he was gone for years, but I didn't want it to seem like it was too long, you know, like forty years._


	5. Poor Man

_I'm so sorry it's taken me a week to post a new chapter, everything's been so busy, I've been visiting my mom and my best friend, got totally wasted Friday night, thankfully had no hangover, and I remembered most of the night, and managed to get through it with all my clothes on.. _

* * *

><p>"Lis? Holy shit…"<p>

"Dean.. Uhh, hi?"

"Hi? Is that all you fucking have to say? You left 6 years ago, no notice, no notes, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was brought here, and it just seemed easier-"

"Easier? Easier than what? You're fucking parents blamed me, me of all fucking people, 8,000 miles away, me."

"I-I didn't know they would do that."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, you know the shit that I went through when I got back? Having to pack my shit up out of our empty house because your parents couldn't look at the reason their daughter skipped out?"

"I didn't know, okay Dean? I didn't know if you were going to come back, you went off to basic in May, and you wrote every week, then your letters stopped coming, then you sent one more saying you were being sent out to Afghanistan once you graduated basic, I wouldn't even get to see you again. That was hard Dean. I had to think about myself then."

"Oh, the fuck ever, that's all you ever thought about, was yourself, you were so fucking selfish-"

Michael stepped in at that moment while Castiel reached out, tugging at his human's arm.

"That is enough, I will not take some human slandering my wife."

"Well this human was engaged to your wife, this human was planning a wedding with her, planning a family."

"And now you don't need to plan. Gabriel, I will see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting your Samuel. Castiel, learn to control your human in my kingdom."

"Yes Michael."

Castiel saw his oldest brother out, closing the door behind him and turned and saw that his human looked to be on the verge of some sort of raging meltdown. He looked to Gabriel and gave him a stare that said 'make yourself scarce.' Taking his human's hand he lead him upstairs and sat him on the bed. Castiel put his hands on both of Dean's shoulders looking into the other man's vacant eyes, he was in a completely different place. Knowing he was incapable of reaching him or pulling him out of his stupor he leaned him back, took off his boots, helped him out of his pants, and pushed him under the covers of the bed. He sat down next to the still form and leaned over.

"I don't know what happened between you two, and I won't push it. I'm going to put your to sleep, you need your rest, I will be down in my study if I'm not up here." He leaned further forward and placed a soft kiss between his human's eyes as they closed. He went back to his study as soon as he heard snoring. Sending a thought to Gabriel letting him know it was safe to come back if it wasn't too busy, but not to get too tied up here if things went down hill, as humans say.

Sitting back at his desk he opened the journal to where he left off. Taking a deep breath a started reading again.

_September 2008_

_-My therapists think this will be a good idea, writing again. I really don't want too, but I don't want to be in sessions anymore either, so I'll do what I have to. I've been back 4 months, I've been back in society for 1, I've been trying to work up the courage to open up the last reminder I have of the last 2 and a half years and continue with my life. The 3 months I was in various hospitals, transferring from hospital to hospital trying to get closer to California where Sam was. I had broken bones that healed up wrong and had to be re-broken and set right, torn muscles, limbs with missing patches of skin, and blood poisoning. The night of the last entry we were ambushed, half our men were killed instantly by bombs. Sammy was next to me one minute, then being held down by a few Taliban while a large number surrounded the rest of my men. I don't understand much Pashto, but I understood 'capture' and 'medic' I looked at Sam and saw he was wearing his Medic patch. I came into the service to protect my brother, and that's what I did. I told the men they could get a dozen medics if they took the right person, I told them to take me, I'm in command, I'm worth something, then demand medics if they needed them. It took them long to decided, almost too long. Then they dropped Sam, shot his legs and broke his radio, and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up later. I think that's enough for now._

_Same night_

_-I couldn't sleep, kept thinking about my time over there. I'll write what I can remember. The first few days and nights I was being tended too, but I was tied up, on a sort of rack-like structure, it was metal, and crisscrossed, My hands were bound, and if I was standing my hips were bound, if they hand me on my knees they slackened my wrists so I leaned forward, if I was standing my legs were tied straight to the posts. Half the time I was given a pair of dirty torn shorts, which looked a lot like my DCU's. The other half I was naked. They enjoyed that, humiliation got them going._

_After the first week they started in, first they were asking stuff, but when they realized they wouldn't get any answers out of me their torture turned into a game. I never screamed, not in pain, not in anger, I didn't cry but once. They would not see me break. They broke bones, sliced skin off, poked hot rods into my skin, set dogs on me. After but I thought may have been a few months, in reality I didn't know, I could have been down there years, they got bored with just plain pain torture. _

_November 2008_

_-If I don't right this down I'll never get over what happened. My therapist refuses to talk about anything else in sessions, and won't let me move on or take breaks. I need to get this over with._

_Right around the middle of my stay in the pit the men got bored, plain torture for pain just wasn't enough. So they brought in a man while I was catching a few z's. _

There were scribble marks where a pen was left touching the paper too long, and large smeared blotches where someone had cried over the page. Castiel knew this entry was a tough one.

_They took off my shorts, brought me too my knees, untied my hands and retied them behind my back. I woke up in time to feel something I had feared would happened and prayed never would. The man, _more blotch marks and pen traces, _raped me. Dry and unprepared, well, until he hit a patch of really dry flesh, then the rest of red. It went on for hours, multiple men. I still didn't cry, I just kept my eyes closed and prayed for them to stop soon. They called me names, whore, fag, saying I probably enjoyed it. The torture went on for hours. That night I stopped praying, I haven't prayed sense, I won't if it's going to fall on deaf ears. I also didn't sleep willingly, they had to knock me out or I had to pass out from pain before I ever slept. My only train of thought was Sam after that. Get home to Sam, or die trying. I knew he was alive, Sammy's smart, dumbest thing to do is injure a medic. _

_My only form of torture became rape after that night._

_January 2009_

_-I've been putting this entry off, I estimate only two more before I will have written everything down. But if I'm going to do this in order I need to get passed this one thing._

_My whole stay there they had other people come in, women, slaves, tend to my wounds, amateur care, but it kept me alive, and that's what they wanted. There was one particular girl who was continuously in my cell, I learned her name was Anoosheh, which she said meant lucky, happy. She was young, only 12 or 13 I never spoke to her, but she always spoke to me, told me the date, about her who her family is, or was, they were killed by the very men who enslaved her. Once she told me that my men were looking for me, they had spotted a caravan of soldiers a few miles from the bunker._

_During my third to last month, Anoosheh had tried to help me escape, she barely had my hands untied before they caught her. For her punishment they threw her down in front of me, they only said one word… 'virgin.' I screamed myself hoarse, no, I wasn't going to do what they asked. They were monsters, I told them to just kill her, but just like praying to my absent God, it fell on deaf ears. They held my nose closed and force fed me what I think was a roofie-style black market Viagra. They tied her up first, hands to feet, then tilted her onto her knees so she was face down in the dirt. She was a trooper, I'll give the poor girl that, she didn't cry, she didn't whimper, or scream, she made no noise. They moved me next, blind folded me, tied my knees to the grounded behind her, and my hands to her hips, then they stood back just in time for the pills to take affect. I remember trembling, telling myself it was better I do this, and be gentle, than have them do it to her. I took a deep breath, and I entered her, very slowly. She didn't tense up, or flinch or try to stop me, even when I reached her barrier. I broke through fast, and bottomed out, it would have been worse prolonging it. I remember trying to soothe her by rubbing my fingers into her hips, but then I remembered she probably didn't want soothing, she just wanted it over. I tried to get it over with a fast as possible, numbing myself to the people around us. I didn't bother pulling out when I came, they were going to kill her whether she got pregnant or not. _

_When the men were satisfied they tied me back up and left her on the ground, and they left, saying I was the monster now. I was still on my knees. I almost thought she was asleep, she was so quiet, then I heard a rustle and my blind fold was removed and she was kneeling before me. That was the first time I shed tears, and not one or two trails, my eyes poured. I remember saying I was sorry and explaining why I didn't try to fight, but she shushed me, and in a very thick accent she said 'I do not blame you. I never will. You are not a monster. I am lucky, I had someone as kind as you.'_

_She, touched my face, then moved to sit back down by the door, she kept here eyes on me, they were not haunted, or scared, or pained, they were kind. When the men came back in they shot her in the head, the blood from her head pooled and ran down into the blood from the sin I had just committed to her. I remember thinking she was in fact lucky, so lucky, they didn't make it last, she could be with her family again._

_I still dream about her, almost every night, some nights I wake up with her last words still running through my head, and other nights I wake up with my dream morphing, and her saying much meaner things. Every time I close my eyes, I see hers._

Castiel sat back. He was visibly shaking, tears streaming down his face as he held his hands to his mouth trying to hold in the sobs. _That poor man. Everything he's had to go through…_

He closed the journal, saving the last few entries for later. Laying it into a drawer of his desk and locking it, he slipped upstairs. Taking off his clothes and sliding into the bed, he wrapped his arm around the fetal positioned man, and placed a kiss on his forehead, letting it linger for a few seconds then breaking away

"Everything you've had to go through, you deserve a good life, a happy life. I'll do my best to help in any way." Castiel whispered, scooting in closer, moving the other man so his upper body was on the fairy's. Not knowing his words were heard by the man whom he thought was sleeping, and not seeing the small smile he had given said 'sleeping' man.

* * *

><p><em>This awful chapter has been banging away in my head for 4 days, I had to write it down to get it out, I started having nightmares involving the last journal entry. I hope I can sleep tonight. This chapter was the main reason I ended up getting drunk Friday night. I'm morbid, I know, but I like damaged people, it's an awful thing, I was never attracted to Dean until he came back from Hell. Read and Review, and please try to keep the flames to a minimum. I've gotten a few PM's about the parallels this story has with another story about Dean's service in the military, I just want to say now before more people start asking, I haven't read this story, but I'm not surprised another person has gone with the military underline plot, what I am surprised is that more people haven't done it yet. I'll probably read this story eventually so that I can try and separate this from that as best I can. But until then, I'm really going to do my best to get another chapter out before the weekend hits, problem is, I have a ton of house work and maintenance to do at my mom's, so it may take a while.<em>


	6. Restoration

_Okay so I've been reading over the chapters and notice so many typos, and I am so sorry... I never notice them when I reread everything, but I really don't want to get a Beta Reader. This chapter is just filler, nothing good, I just had to add something so I could finish the journal entries and get to the real drama. Next chapter will be out within the week, maybe by Tuesday if I'm lucky. _

* * *

><p><em>It was happening again, the nightmares. They left Dean shaking and sweating, sometimes having yelled out, or crying. But it was always the same dream, with the same girl, that same night. But it always ended differently, this night was a bad night.<em>

_He was back in the pit, the men had just brought the girl in. The part that comes next never get's easier, Dean can never tune it out, and he can't stop himself. This time, when he finishes the girl doesn't just lay there, the men cut your binds and she stands up and gestures to the men, who in response, stand Dean back up and tie him back to his rack. The girl comes close, bringing her hand up, she gently traces his jaw then, pulls back, and slaps, leaving a bright red welt._

"_You're a monster, Dean Winchester. Every bad thing that ever happens to you, you deserve."_

"_Please… Stop, this isn't real.."_

"_Isn't it? Maybe your mind made you think I didn't blame you, but I do. You made me last night a living Hell, all because I thought you were worth saving."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You're a monster."_

Dean jumps awake, gasping for air, covered in sweat, and something that smells like blood. The sun is just setting, Dean can see the tea lights starting to light up outside. He feels the bed dip, a strong arm wrap around his middle and a soft hand sneak around to pull his face to the right where he sees blue eyes, holding so much worry.

"You dream about her don't you?" Castiel says, tracing his thumb across his human's bloody lip, inspecting where the bite mark is. Dean nods, closing his eyes, he can't look at this other man, this forgiving man, if he only knew what he had done.

Castiel leans forward, placing a soft kiss over the bite mark, healing it. Taking the hem of Dean's bloodied shirt and pulling it off, he laid it over the window sill, knowing a fairy would come by and take it to have it cleaned. He came back to the bed, stood between the other man's knees, placed his hands upon his shoulders, and rested his chin upon the man's head, who leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Fae's body, and he let what tears he had left, fall.

"I don't think of you any differently. You are not a monster, Dean.."

"You don't know what I did afterwards, I-"

"You don't have to tell me, If you wrote it down I'll read it." Castiel placed another kiss on the man's forehead.

They stood there for a while, just holding on to each other. After 10 minutes Castiel jerked away, with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I wish my brothers would close off their minds to me when they're having sex."

"Eww?"

"Yes, incredibly."

"Which one is it?"

"I don't think you want to know.."

"Sammy?"

"I'm sorry.."

A shiver rolled through the sitting man's body.

"That's just messed up."

"It's no different than what you're going to do eventually."

"You still want it? After what you read?"

"Yes, I told you, I don't think of you as a monster. Your soul is bright, you are a good man, who did the right thing."

"Yeah well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, I know where I'm headed."

"Well then why not enjoy life before you go there?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

"I've lived thousands of years, I've seen every carnal and disgusting act that man has done, and you are no where near as bad as they are. You are a righteous man, any person, man, woman, or Fea would be proud to be yours, and call you their's."

"That seems a bit far."

"Is it too much that I still wish to court you fully and make you mine?"

"Honestly, I think you're crazy. And I know you haven't read the rest of that book, so do that before you decide you want me as your life partner."

"Whatever else you have written will not change a thing."

"We'll see about that."

Dean got up, heading downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing the forgotten bottle of whiskey and his tumbler. Castiel followed, watching the human from the doorway as he filled the glass then emptied it 3, 4, then 5 times. He joined the man, but with a bottle of milk from the fridge, preferring to keep his energy up then become a drunken mess.

"Do you still see your therapist?"

"Only when I feel I need to, but I don't have to go to her anymore."

"How many times have you gone to her since the mandatory meetings were over?"

"4. Usually to check and see if I still need my meds."

"And do you? Need your medication?"

"Occasionally, if I can't sleep, I have some sleeping pills, an over the counter to stop vomiting, and an antidepressant."

"How often do you take them?"

"The sleeping pill every night, the vomiting one if I have nightmares, and the antidepressant maybe once a week."

"Well that's good that you don't need that one as often."

"That's because I have alcohol."

"Oh…"

"It's cheaper, and get's the job done faster ."

"Oh.."

Dean couldn't not notice the look of despair in the fairy's eyes. He set the bottle and glass down and took one of the fairy's hands.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, this is the first time in three days I felt I needed a drink."

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because I usually don't go more than 6 hours without taking a sip."

"Oh…"

"Hey, look at me. It's because of you. Sammy's tried to get me off the stuff, but without even trying, you actually helped."

A smile graced the fairy's face as he squeezed the other man's hand

"So what do you guys to for fun around here?"

"Read, play some games."

"Boring. I've got an idea. Is my brother and your brother still getting it on?"

Castiel grimaced, "Yes, and I don't believe they're anywhere near done."

"Good." Dean grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing things down in a list. "I'm going to need to get these items, as fast as possible."

Castiel looked at the list, puzzled, but obliged anyways. One second the table was empty, the next it was filled with tubs that held various items. Dean grabbed the biggest tub filled with a liquid and started adding handfuls of stuff from the other tubs into it.

"Now, stay down here, I might need a protector after I'm finished."

"Wha-What are you going to do?"

"Just stay down here."

Dean lifted up the filled bucket, hooking it against his hip, grabbed a filled bag, and headed upstairs. Castiel waited, timid, afraid of what was going to happen then he heard a door slam, a loud yell, and a rather girlish scream, a 'Good morning, Vietnam!' a splash. Then a loud thump as if someone were being thrown to the ground. And then the creak of the stairs, where a very naked, very sticky looking Gabriel, covered in feathers, sparkles, and flour, carrying a laughing Dean Winchester, by the back of his neck, as if he were a puppy.

"Cassy, keep your pet under control please." Gabriel said, setting the man down next to the other fairy

"That's what you get for violating my little brother." Dean rubbed his neck, even though it really didn't hurt.

"And what do you think I'm going to do to you when you finally man up and violate my little brother?"

Dean went quiet, inching a little behind Castiel.

"Gabriel, that was uncalled for. Go clean up the mess I'm sure is in your room, I'll go make a bathroom."

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Yes, now go." Castiel turned around and looked at Dean

"My apologies for my brother, he did not know."

"I know.. It, uh.. Just, kinda stung."

"Yeah, go back up to the study, avoid Gabriel, I have to go make a bathroom."

"Sorry for the mess."

"It was kind of funny seeing Gabriel covered in that stuff, did you get your brother too?"

"Yeah, on accident only because he was on… never mind."

Castiel chuckled, patted Dean on the shoulder and nudged him towards the stairs, walking towards the wall next to it, taking off the decorations and placing his hands against the wall, he closed his eyes. After 10 minutes of intense silence a door appeared. Dusting his hands together Castiel opened the door, inside was a rather large bathroom, in one corner was a Jacuzzi style bath tub, big enough for 8, and deep enough to stand in up to their shoulders, in the middle, in the other corner, there was a party shower stall, big enough for multiple people, 3 showerheads on each wall, and a pattern of them on the ceiling. And to their right was a counter with a his & her, well in this case, his & his sinks, with a large rack of towels. On their left were two porcelain thrones with a privacy wall and doors. A bookcase-style shelf next to the tub held hundreds of bottles of soap and bubble bath, ranging from generic vanilla, to exotic hemp. The entire layout was in granite, dark snowy granite for the floors and half way up the walls, white granite for the tub, shower, counter, and toilets. The top half of the wall that wasn't granite were windows, covered by roll down blinds. If they were in a cartoon Dean would need help picking his chin up off the floor.

"That? You ju- did you? All this?"

"Yes, Dean, it was nothing. Very simple."

At that moment, Gabriel chose to descend the stairs, with Sam in tow.

"Out of the way simpletons, we have some glorious bathing to do."

"Ugh, I should have rethought the naked part."

"No, Deano, I think you were in the right, it was about time I was scene in all my glory."

"Am I the only one here wishing I didn't have to witness this?" Dean said turning to Castiel.

"This is actually the most we've been clothed here, clothes are optional in the Glen, and hardly convenient."

"Why wear em' then?"

"To make you comfortable."

On that note Gabriel and Sam walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Don't make too much of a mess in there. Come on Dean, I have one more thing I want to do." Castiel grabbed his hand and led him to the study. "Alright, close your eyes, and open them when I say."

Dean obeyed, leaning against the banister. After a few short minutes Castiel nudged him, he opened his eyes and nearly fainted, in front of him was 65" Panasonic Plasma sitting in an entertainment center that would have the movie God's drooling, every shelf was filled top to bottom with movies and TV shows, and when Dean had thought he had had enough Castiel walked over and pulled out the drawer underneath the TV where a PS3 was sitting with 4 controllers and the biggest collections of games he's ever seen.

"You made all this?"

"No, a few Best Buys may find some stuff missing from their stock in the morning."

"So you stole?"

"Yes, but they'll never know."

"Holy Hell." Dean said sitting down on the new sectional couch in front of the TV, the fairy joined him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"I want only the best for you. You said it was boring here, I figured this would help entertain you for a while."

"Try a couple of days."

"Good, because I have some work that needs to get done."

"Work?"

"Well, yes, I'm one of the history keepers here."

"History keeper?"

"Yes, all of our history is passed down orally then transcribed into books, when the books wear down we copy them into another. My job is to get the stories and write the first copies."

"Sounds boring."

"Well when you live forever all you have is your history and hoping your don't repeat it."

Dean nodded, taking it in then turning to the TV and picking up the remote the was sitting on one of the armrests.

"I'll be at my desk, If you need anything just ask."

Dean nodded again, going over to the selection of movies to watch, selecting a box set of horror movies since it was going dark, popping in the first movie he settled back into the chaise part of the couch. Castiel pulled out one of the newer books on human war and started writing about the events of World War II. The movie had ended and in the silence Castiel could hear snoring, looking over he saw that Dean was in fact sleeping, again. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to finish the last entries, he pulled the journal out of it's locked drawer and opened it up.

_February 2009_

_-After that night with Anoosheh I became violent, no longer passive to their torture, I fought back, and screamed, and did what I could, they finally broke me. About a week after I started lashing out they unchained me, brought in a man who took my place, I thought this time they were going to kill me, finally get it over with, and the first order of torture for this poor soul was making him watch. But I was wrong, they pressed a knife into my hand and pushed me towards him, then I remembered everything they had preached to me when I first came here, becoming one of them, doing their work for them, I fought it then, but I don't know what happened to me, I changed, I didn't even think twice, I cut into that man. I went through 4 people a day after that, sometimes the men would just want the captured to be tortured and killed, others they wanted information out of. And I did just that, I got the best information out of them, I was the best. And I loved it. Thinking about it now, it kills me, I feel sick, vile, disgusting, what I did to those poor souls, those men and women, hell there was even a child once. I really am a monster. My last night there they brought in a man, whom I didn't recognize but before I cut in to him he said my name, and he said it again, and he said something about Sam, and how people are looking for me, then I realized who it was, it was Rufus, my second in command, I nearly wept right there. He said they had found out where I was being kept weeks ago, but they were setting up bombs and stuff, they were going to ambush the place and take me back, and that night was the night, but I looked him dead in the eyes and told him to just leave me, I don't belong anywhere else, but before I could say anymore or convince him there was a blast and I was knocked out. I woke up several hours later on a Super Stallion strapped to a gurney with IV's full of saline and blood, and everything else they could have safely injected in to me. I heard the commanding officer telling the men that the search and rescue was complete, and that it should be a lesson that the Marines leave no man behind. Then I was out again._

_I woke up 2 weeks later in a hospital in Washington D.C. All my old wounds were opened again, cleaned out and re-stitched. I vaguely remember the nurses saying that I had a major case of blood poisoning which is what made me so violent, and that because the broken bones weren't set properly in time that I would walk bowlegged for the rest of my life, and I may have constant back pain that would feel like arthritis. After I was fully awake and deemed proper I requested an appearance from the commander that had led the S&R on me. When he got there I requested from him that they find out where my brother was and send me to him._

_March 2009_

_-My therapist says I don't need to write anymore, I got all the gory details out of the way but I wanted to get this last one out there, in case anyone decided I was Anne Frank worthy, I need to finish the story. It took a week to find out where he was, and another week to make it to California, we had to land twice for medical attention and overnight stays. But when I got there, and I saw my brother, for the first time in 2 years all I could think was how much I shouldn't be here, I should be back in the pit, doing what I do best, I'm no good, I'm too tarnished to be in my brothers presence, but we hugged and he told me he heard everything that had happened, and what I had done, and it's like, it's like he read my mind, he told me about how he stilled loved me, and that nothing had changed, that I'd come live with him, and he'd help me heal. And he did, he took me to the hospital every week, and helped me restore the Impala when my back hurt too much to lay on the slide-board, we found a good restaurant that serves the perfect bacon-cheese burger, we even had a fish for a while before a stray cat got into the apartment through the open balcony door and ate it. My brother was given honorable discharge for getting wounded in action, we entered the service together, and left the service together, same ribbons, same medals. We got the club when Ellen signed it to us and Jo, and I'm good, I'm better, I'll never be my usual self, not after everything I did, but I wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for my brother._

* * *

><p><em>And that's that... Sorry if it's crappy, like I said, just filler for now, next chapter will have some gooey drama in it. You'll get to meet Ben, and we'll hear more from Balthazar and Jo. I know I'm not giving much to Sam and Jo, and everyone else, but this is my first story so it's kind of hard to split from more than two characters and give everyone a personality and some humor, but I'm doing my best. Any ideas send me a PM, and I'll probably write it.<em>


	7. Discovery

_Took long enough, I know, I tried getting it out sooner, but I was blocked for a few days, but the review I got today gave me the push I needed to get another chapter out. Sorry if it seems rushed or anything. I'm really trying here._

* * *

><p>The sun had completely set long ago and the moon was high in the sky by the time Castiel had finished scribing the latest section in the history books, well by the time he ran out of pages to scribe. He'd have to go to the library tomorrow. He'll go with Gabriel and see Ben and pick up a few tomes before he heads out.<p>

On deciding that Castiel looked towards Dean, who almost looked to be shivering without his shirt, and the blanket Castiel covered with him, having fallen on the floor. Teleporting him to bed would definitely wake the man up, but maybe carrying him. So Castiel went over and lifted the larger man up easily, bridal style, and headed towards the stares, faintly hearing the other two still in the bathroom, what had it been? 4 hours? Gabriel was going to replace all that water if it's the last thing Castiel had to yell at the petulant man.

Castiel laid the other man down, pulling his jeans off for the second time in 24 hours. Seriously, how many times does he have to take this man's pants off while he's sleeping? But that thought had been forgotten after Castiel laid down next to the man and was bombarded by arms and legs and a warm body being pressed into his side. He went to sleep with a smile.

…

The sun came out a lot sooner than Castiel wanted, but he had to go up to the library today so he got up, put on some clothes and grabbed Dean's clean shirt off the window sill and set about to waking the human up without getting punched.

"Dean… hey Dean, wake up."

A grunt. That was all he got. So Castiel grabbed the mans shoulders and shook him.

Still nothing.

"Hey Dean, I got 6-pack of bud. The Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders and unlimited cheeseburgers downstairs."

You'd think the man was stuck with a hot poker he jumped out of bed so fast.

"Wha- girls, beer… food."

"Good, you're awake, you can go into town with me."

"but… food."

"I'm sure there will be food there."

"girls?"

"You have me."

"beer?"

"I'm sure I can find some alcohol for you. Come on, put your shirt on I need to go wake Gabriel."

"but.."

"20 minutes. Grump."

Dean gave an appropriate pout and pulled his shirt over his head. Castiel went downstairs and knocked on his brother's door.

"Gabriel, are you decent?"

"Depends Cassie, what are your restrictions?"

"None, just get dressed, we're going into town, you go get Balthazar and I'll make a list of the things we need." There was a thump and a moan. "And no morning sex, we don't have time."

"Party pooper."

The fairy went downstairs, grabbing a slip of paper and heading into the study, taking note of the books he would need to grab, some baking materials, and probably some new clothes, and writing a notice on a spare sheet for Gabriel to replace the water in the new bathroom.

After 15 minutes everyone, including Jo and Sam were in the kitchen, all laden with canvas shoulder bags, some filled, some empty. They set out, the Fae choosing to walk and show their humans their world. They pointed out the Saffron plants, the paths and where they led, and some of the animals. Deer, foxes, and rabbits, just walking through town not a care in the world. It took them about 10 minutes to get the center of town, where the King's keep was, the library, and majority of the shops. Jo ran off to a jewelry shop, promising to stay in the square, Sam opted to go with Cas to the library, Balthazar and Gabriel headed to the keep to check on their nephew. Which left Dean alone, with no supervision, a pocket full of various metal coins that Cas dumped on him, and an empty bag.

A few seconds of looking around led Dean to a stand that smelled of food, at least he's getting one of the 3 things Cas teased him with. After looking at the Menu, Dean saw he would get 2 of the 3 things.

"What can I get you?"

"What's your fish wrap?"

"baked river trout with lettuce and honey mustard."

"How big?"

"6 inches."

"I'll take two. And your summer ale, is that Sam Adams or?"

"Homemade."

"Figures, I'll take one."

"6 copper."

"Name's Dean." fishing out the appropriate payment while the man wrapped the sandwich up.

"Adam. You're a human right?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"No shit, how long you been here?"

"Couple of years, My fairy's Anna, which one is yours?"

"Uhh, Castiel, but we haven't made it official yet."

"Waiting?"

"Yeah, just want to make sure I'm not screwing anything up."

"I waited with Anna, but only about 3 days, I like it here, well, I like it now that the King let me have this stand."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"The Fae don't eat meat, even fish, but since there are humans here who eat meat the King struck me a deal that I can have this shop as long as I don't make a dent in the fish population."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He's understanding, likes to keep his people happy."

"I'd love to meet him."

"You might get to if your Castiel's human, he sees the King ever week or so about the history books."

"Is he important here?"

"Yeah. Someone has to keep the history around here, the entire family was given important jobs because of Michael's position."

"How's Gabriel's job an important one? He's a baker right?"

"The only baker. Fae love baked goods, sweets, practically live off the stuff."

"Makes sense, what about Balthazar what does he do?"

"He's sort of the King's Ambassador to other fairy clans."

"He travels a lot?"

"Couple times a year, the other fairies out there are season fairies, winter, summer, etcetera. He usually visits them when their seasons come around, they're happiest then, Balthazar tries to convince some of the Fae to come here."

"Why? There are tons of them here already." It was true, the Glen was packed with fairies everywhere, in trees, flying, under ground, on the ground, hiding behind stuff on the ground.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We're the second strongest Fairy clan in the world. The strongest has been trying to take us over for years now."

"Why?"

"Nothing better to do but gain power."

"What season are they?"

"They aren't, they're the dark fairies."

"Wait, dark fairies? I think you lost me."

"They're real demons that group, wreck havoc wherever they go, convert people into them-"

"They can make humans into fairies?"

"Dark fairies, yes, it takes a long time, but it happens faster and easier than the Good Folk turning people fairies."

"How do they do that?"

"It can only be done if a fairy's soul mate is a human, the unions the couple has to make will bind the human to the fairy, and the human will become one. It takes a long time, and it requires a lot of patience."

"Has anyone here done it?"

"A few, it's rare."

"What unions have to be made?"

"Easy stuff first, but after a while things get crazy."

"Like what?"

"Well it starts off with marriage, then sex, love has to be in there somewhere, then it gets weird, like traveling together on long journeys and fighting in battle together, sacrificing."

"That does seem crazy."

"Most human's die before they complete most of the unions, injury, sickness, or old age."

"I thought humans didn't age here."

"They don't if they stay in the Glen, and not try to live out in the human world, humans who try to split their lives end up messing it up."

"Sounds kind of harsh."

"It's the truth though."

"Hmm. Thanks for the wrap, got more site seeing to do."

"You have any more questions I'm here, or you can find Anna in the travel shop."

"See you around."

Dean walked off, finishing off his beer, heading into every other shop that looked interesting. After an hour Dean had been in a curio shop, the jewelry shop that Jo had gone in to, a crafts shop, and even a pet store that had some creatures that Dean had never seen before. The last shop looked to be a clothing slash alterations shop, Dean went in wondering what kind of clothes they had.

The shop was owned by a big black fairy who went by the name of Uriel, and didn't look to pleased that he had a customer. Dean walked around, finding what looked to be the men's section. He tried on a few shirts, but didn't like much, they mostly had greens and browns, not black and greys like Dean preferred, and they had no denim no denim.

Dean left the shop and headed back towards the square he found a bench under the center willow tree. He lounged back, watching the fairies flit about, shop to shop, Jo playing with a wolf puppy that seemed to belong to one of the kids in a group around a wooden playground, a few fairies up in the tree reading or singing. Dean watched all this with hooded eyes, thinking.

It was nice here, he liked most of the people, he definitely liked Cas. Sam seemed happy. He knew it would be easy, to just disappear into this world, but what about what they left behind in the other? They had the club, Jo had her mother and Bobby. Sam and him still had 4 months left on the apartment. The Impala. Was it worth it? Leaving all that behind? Would Jo be able to tell her mother? Dean knew wanted to stay, and he knew his brother wanted to stay, little things like the club, and the apartment could be sold, and he was sure the Impala could take up residents somewhere around here.

And what did he really think of Cas? He let the man read his journal, the journal that not even Sam was allowed to touch, let alone read. It was kind of a leap, only 4 days with this man and he was considering staying with him forever. Was it really worth it? Dean wasn't bothered by the fact that it was a man, he'd gone around the block a few times with the other team and had nothing to complain about, if anything he preferred the sex, but that was before the service and being a POW. He wasn't sure where he stood now, he hadn't been with another person since he got back. Dean felt that he could at least make the effort. He liked Cas, a lot, he was patient, understanding, didn't dig where he wasn't wanted, and Dean had to admit, sleep was a lot easier with him around, even if he did have nightmares, Cas was there bringing him back down to reality. But what about the sex? Obviously the fairy was itching for it, would he stay patient forever? Yes, Dean was sure he would, if he hadn't pushed it yet, he wouldn't push it at all. He was going to try to make this work.

Dean came back to reality after having his internal discussion, he decided he didn't want to wait to tell Cas when everyone was around, so he got up and started towards the keep, the entrance to the library was inside.

After being stopped by the guards, then given directions towards the entrance Dean was on his way, apparently Cas had told the guards that a human named Dean may come through looking for him. 15 minutes later found Dean royally lost with not a guard in site, so he tried to retrace his steps, turning by a familiar vase, and turning around at dead ends. Another 15 minutes and he was at large maple doors that looked to lead to something important, Dean looked around him, and went inside.

Whatever this room was, it wasn't a library, it looked to be a study, there were two desks, chairs in front of each, and a long meeting table surrounded by more chairs. The place was empty of people. There was a map of the keep on one of the desks that looked to be updated, Dean pulled a scrap paper from a trash can and pencil and traced the map. If the room names meant anything Dean was in the meeting room, and he was a hallway over from the library entrance. Grabbing the scrap paper he turned to leave but the door was blocked.

"Lisa…"

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember?"

"Uhh… yeah, I mean in here, there isn't a meeting."

"One of the guards said you were looking for the library, Castiel said you never arrived, I figured you got lost, we've been looking for you."

"Piss poor job, I've been wandering the halls for about half an hour."

"I found you."

"And I found my way out of here, so if you'll excuse me."

"Dean wait." Lisa pushed a hand into his chest.

"Stop, I need to find Cas."

"He can wait."

"I don't want him to, let me go."

"I want to talk."

"I'm not above shoving a woman."

"I need to explain."

"No, you don't. I get it, you were unhappy, now you're happy. And now you're in the way of me being happy, so get out of my way."

"How about one last time?"

"What?"

"Like old times, on the desk before I started a yoga class."

"What are you-"

"Shhh." Lisa held a finger to his lips, pushing him back against the desk

"They'll be looking for me."

"We took separate directions, they won't find us."

"You underestimate Cas."

"And you hardly know him."

"I'd like to."

"You know me Dean, you know every part of me." grinding her hips into his she leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Stop, okay? Regardless of who I know or don't know, I don't want you."

"Stop playing hard to get baby, you know you want this."

She pushed him flat on the desk and climbed on top and reached for his belt buckle while she nibbled at his jaw line.

"Enough, get off me."

"Relax Dean, I'll make you feel good."

"I don't care, you've gone to far."

"I remember you used to like me like this."

"Get. Off. Me." Putting his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back trying to set her on the ground without throwing her, but he ended up dropping her instead, because behind her, in the doorway, stood Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar. Cas looked on the verge of tears, and Michael looked pissed.

* * *

><p><em>Dun-dun-dun. *hides behind screen as rotten produce is thrown*<em>

_Don't worry, Next chapter will only start out angsty, then turn fluffy.. I won't say more. Read and Review, the more reviews the more I feel like writing._

_Any typos you find, I'm __incredibly sorry, I get to typing really fast, and I refuse to reread the chapter because I'll find something wrong with it and delete half of it, I want to keep the 2,000+ word count going for each chapter. I'm not sure yet if I want to end this on a fluffy matter, or take it and use the dark fairy theme for anything... I'm thinking the latter, but I'm going to need some reviews and encouragement._

_-KD_


	8. Apology

_I'm sorry it took so long, I was stuck for a day, then I had to do a lot of house chores, then had to hang out with my mom, which I sometimes consider a chore._

_Lemon in this one._

_Thank you again for all the reviews, especially the last couple telling me to update, before I started writing I never understood why a review mattered to a writer's progress until now. I swear every review I get I write a little more, I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one because a couple people have asked me to update. That really helps._

_ If the masses demand it, it shall be so._

_P.S. Just reached 4,000 hits on my story stats. To me that is amazing, even if it means nothing to some authors, I never expecting to get that many._

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

"Dean?" -Cas

"Lisa?" -Michael

"Cas, it's not what you thi-" but the fairy had run off.

Michael stalked towards them, and God forgive him, Dean hid behind Lisa almost. But Michael didn't go for Dean, he grabbed Lisa's arm and hauled her out of the room. Dean got off the desk and walked towards the three remaining Fea.

"How much did you guys see?"

"Enough."

"So you guys know that wasn't me right?"

"Yeah, but you should go find Cas."

"Son of a bitch."

They ran out on to the streets, looking around for the wayward fairy, but not finding him.

"I'll Sam and I will search the town, Gabriel you and Balthazar take the forest. If you find him, bring him back to the house and the other come find us, we'll do the same."

They split up, but after 3 hours and the sun going down they couldn't find him. The brothers had just finished the town when Balthazar popped up near them.

"We couldn't find him. Gabe's call quits for the evening. If Cassie doesn't want to be find he won't be found. Come on, I'll take you back." He pressed his palms to their heads and they were back in the house, Gabriel was at the table with glass of what looked like whiskey, staring out the west window, watching the sky turn from orange to dark blue.

"Winchester, you better tell me what happened before I tear you in to pieces, six ways from Sunday."

"You saw what happened, it wasn't me. She was coming on to me."

"Did you provoke her?"

"No, it wasn't like that, she cornered me, and tried to have her way with me…" Dean trailed off, realizing if at just the right time that he might have just been about to get raped. Again.

"Why?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"You should probably stay away from her."

"You think? I don't need anymore mental scaring." rubbing his hands through his hair Dean sat back. How could a nice day turn into such shit?

Sam got up and headed for some more glasses and filled them with whiskey, handing them to the other two who didn't have one, they drank. And finished off the bottle. Balthazar bid the others goodnight and went back to his house where Jo was trying on her new jewelry and clothes.

"Dean, you should probably go to bed, you drank more than us."

"I needta t-to f-find him Ssammy."

"We'll find him in the morning."

"I can't believe I wass almost raped. By a woman."

"I know, Dean.."

"Why does this keep happening to me Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean, do you need your medication tonight?"

"No… no, I, I'm gonna find hima Ssammy."

"I'm sure you will Dean, come on big guy, let's get you upstairs."

"Okay, night Gabey. S'fun drinkin' with ya."

Sam unloaded his brother onto the bed, and went back downstairs.

"What was he talking about again?"

"What?"

"He said something about being raped, and why it keeps happening to him."

"Oh, uhh, it's a long story."

"We've got time.."

Sam finished off his glass

"Alright, but don't tell him I told you this, and don't tell anyone about it."

Back upstairs Dean was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He was exhausted, but he was restless as well, he didn't feel right without Cas there, he missed him. Cas was supposed to be there, in bed with Dean, taking steps with Dean. If only Dean had gotten to the library and told him instead of gotten lost like an idiot, he was a soldier for Christ's sake, he knew how to take directions, whether they're orders or literal directions. In a sudden moment of sobriety Dean shot up, he knew were to find Cas.

Knowing his brother and Gabriel would still be downstairs Dean opted for the window, three some stories up with no gear seemed a bit risky, but they were in a tree, there were limbs. Dean checked his back pocket, making sure the map of the Keep was still in there. He started to descend. Dean turned out not to be as sober as her thought and ended up eating dirty after reaching the second floor. Thankfully the ground was soft and grassy. He took off running back to the town, narrowly missing stumps, roots, and critters. He was in front of the library doors in no time.

He pushed one open, looking around the dark stacks to a spot dimly lit in the back where a hunched over figure was sitting. Light sounds of scratching let Dean know that the man was writing. Probably copying the books. He approached him quietly.

"How'd you know I was here."

"You didn't exactly make it a secret that you liked your work. I figured what happened earlier wouldn't stop you from copying."

"Hmph."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"You sure sound like it" Dean said, sitting on the bench next to the fairy, pulling him away from his work.

"I'm angry at Lisa."

"So you did see what happened."

"Yes."

"Why'd you run from me then?"

"I was afraid of what I would do to her."

"Jealous much?"

"Protective of what's mine. Not only was she splayed out on top of you like a common harlot, but she was harassing you when you told her No. Does no not mean no to that Jezebel?"

"Cas, relax. I'm fine, okay? As long as you know that I didn't want that, then I'm fine."

"Yes, I know. Now can I get back to work?"

"No. It's late, let's go back to the house."

"Are Gabriel and Sam still up?"

"Probably, I think Sam was telling Gabriel about my tour."

"Why would he do that?"

"I may or may not have let it slip that this has happened before. I was drinking."

"But you're sober now?"

"I had to find you. Being in the bed didn't feel right without you there."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine, I'd be pretty pissed too if I had to walk in on that."

"Why'd you want to come to the library anyways, you didn't seem all to interesting in it."

"I needed to find you, to tell you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I uh… I was gonna tell you that I want… to maybe stay…"

"Stay? Like stay here in our world?"

"In your world. I talked to a guy today about how switching between worlds can mess with a human. I don't really want to be messed with."

"So this means?"

"I'm staying here."

The fairy lunged forward, taking the man by surprise, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Cas, Cas I can't breathe.."

"My apologies."

"Hey, look at me," Dean pulled Castiel's chin forward, placing a soft kiss on the fairy's lips. "No need to apologize." Soft lips touched warm, chapped lips, deepening, tongues met, but didn't battle, didn't dance, they were equal. Searching, learning, mapping every dip and crevice in the other's mouth, until they were both breathless. "We should take this back to house."

"Mhmm."

"Now maybe.."

"Later, Dean, just kiss me again."

They kissed again, hands were roaming and caressing. Castiel's hands were in Dean's hair, while Dean's hands were on Cas' ass, pulling the man closer to him on the bench.

The door creaked open and a new light was added to the room. They weren't alone anymore. Cas leaned over Dean, extinguishing his light, shoving his work in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he moved to get up, but then stopped. He leaned next to his human's body and whispered.

"Be very quiet, and follow me."

He grabbed his human's hand, leading him in the dark past stacks and shelves of books, well away from the visitor. They ducked into the last alcove in the corner. Castiel lead Dean passed him then looked around the corner to make sure the visitor wasn't following or around them, then pushed Dean against the stacks. The human let out a groan, then felt hot hands on his neck and hip, a strong force pulling him down onto the chapped lips he loved to taste. Hips ground into hips, Castiel moved his hands to the middle of Dean's back, under the shirt, pulling the skin tight with his nails. Castiel gave one last nip, then sunk to his knees, reaching for the other man's belt, shaking hands stopped him.

"Relax Dean, I've got you."

The hands fell away. Castiel continued. Unbuckling the belt and placing butterfly kisses on each of the hip bones, licking the vein that started somewhere just below his navel and disappearing into the waist line. He freed the impressive erection the human was sporting. Not hiding his surprise he looked up at his human, making eye contact, then darting his tongue out, licking the head, eliciting a gasp and rolling into a low moan.

"Shh, don't make this end now."

"Mmm."

Castiel took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then engulfing the whole thing. Dean feared the fairy would choke himself, but couldn't say that he was disappointed when he didn't choke, then started swallowing. Dean was sure he was going down, his knees buckled, one hand grabbed the shelves above him, and the other snacked around the base of Cas' head, holding him still, but that did nothing, the damn fairy smirked. Smirked, with a mouth and throat full of cock, the fucker smirked, then swallowed again, this time moving his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Dean gripped the man's hair, but gave up on controlling him and just tried to hang on. He tried getting some payback for the smirk by holding the man's head and thrusting, but he was hardly phased, if anything, he enjoyed it, for the moan that was induced shook the human to his very core. Castiel's head bobbed, working all the aspects, hollowed cheeks, swirling tongue, swallowing reflex, Dean never stood a chance. With one final suck and moan Dean came down the back of the fairy's throat, letting out an astounding guttural moan, knocking books down with a final thrust and thrash into the shelves

"Who's there?"

Castiel tucked the man back into his jeans, pulled his satchel over his shoulder, grabbed Dean's hand, and ran. "Hide your face, we can't teleport in or out of the Keep."

They ran through doors, not making a sound against the marble, sneaking out the front doors, then down into the bushes, around to the back towards the forest. They ran for 10 minutes, Castiel turned, catching Dean in his arms then teleported, landing right next to their bed, they toppled over laughing.

"You… are… amazing." Dean said, breathless

"Yes, I know."

"Don't get sassy you S.O.B where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"I told you I've been watching humans for a long time.":

"Kinky."

"It worked, did it not?"

"That was a blow job for the history books. Ehh, ehh?" Dean said with a waggle of his brow and a nudge from his elbow.

"Whether your pun was intended or not it was corny.""I'll show you corny."

Dean climbed on top of his fairy, legs on either side of his hips, hands on his chest. He leaned down, suckling at the man's adams apple, leaving a bright red hickey.

"How's that for corny?"

"Finish what you started or you're sleeping on the floor."

"I like you when you're demanding."

Castiel gave a grunt then bucked his hips upward. Dean chuckled then slid off onto the floor, pulling the pants down with him, kissing the fairy's thighs as he slowly worked his way up to his goal. Trailing butterflies all the way until he reached the base, then licked up to the head, tasting the bead of precum, it wasn't salty in all, in fact, it was kind of sweet, almost like ripe plums. He swallowed down, taking in as much as he could, but not nearly as much as Cas could take. He bobbed his head, hollowed his cheeks, and reached up to stroke Cas' perineum, knowing full well the overwhelming sensations he was feeling, well, if the hollering gave any clue. Within minutes the fairy was undone and cumming, trembling.

When Castiel's breathing leveled out Dean stripped, rolled the sheets back, covered the man, and climbed in next to him. The fairy rolled over, tucking his leg over Dean's hip and in between his legs, kissed his human then tucked his head under his chin and curled his arm to his chest. They were both asleep in minutes of each other.

* * *

><p><em>As long as it has been since I updated I shoved this out there with fear that I would lose readers, I was taking so long.<em>

_I don't really have much of an excuse, my writers block is starting to get to me, I'll have amazing ideas, then forget them like the friggen wind took them away._

_I'll try to update again within a week._

_KD_


End file.
